Forbidden love
by Ligia21
Summary: Arcee, esta vez es capturada por los Autobots, el problema viene cuando al estar encerrada, y a medida de que corren los días, tiene un sentimiento muy raro en uno de ellos, se enamora de uno de los Autobots. ¿como es que pasó? Siga leyendo y sabrá... R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Se terminaron las vacaciones! -_- ahora casi no tengo tiempo, y el viaje que eh hecho me ha quitado bastante de mi tiempo.**_

"Buen trabajo chicos" un mech negro se dirigió a su equipo, sin dejar de correr dijo un mech a su equipo mientras escapaban. El otro mech solo asintió con la cabeza.

"No te emociones, casi fuimos capturados por los Autobots" dijo una azul femme de nombre Arcee.

Para entender mejor las "raíces" de esta historia vamos al principio de donde empezó todo esto, hace 19 años…

La llegada del último Prime provocó un inesperado cambio en la historia de Cybertron, pero antes de que esto fuera algo bueno la venganza hizo su entrada, causando destrucción y confusión entre los habitantes, había 2 clases de tipos "buenos" o "malos". Sin embargo, había quienes no querían participar en esto y actuaban por su cuenta, esto era el caso de estos Cybertroneanos. Claro que no siempre fue así, pero el rencor entrelazado dentro de su conciencia hizo perder la razón y cometer algo que más tarde lamentarían.

Para resumir todo, esta verdad sería el final de un nuevo comienzo.

_El mismo día en la mañana…_

Las 2 de la mañana, y todo estaba bien, hasta que de la nada un disparo se escuchó, proveniente de uno de los cuartos de esta pequeña ´guarida´ donde se encontraban Sideswipe, un mech de armadura negra, de personalidad dura y misteriosa, tenía gran capacidad de liderazgo y capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, decidido y con un oscuro pasado, que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo en secreto, segado por su venganza y con un peso de rencor dentro de sí. Sus ópticos de color rojo intenso hacían gran trabajo resaltando en su verdadero ser.

Por otro lado se encontraba Suntreaker otro mech de armadura color marrón oscuro, al igual que su líder, ópticos rojos, donde se reflejaba el duro pasado que tuvo que pasar acompañado de su único líder, decidido y fuerte.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, la única femme del equipo, de armadura azul brillante con tonos rosados que resaltaban su personalidad dura, fuerte y muy decidida, además de ser la única femme, también era la única con ópticos celestes grandes y hermosos, su figura era simplemente perfecta para cualquier mech.

Ellos se encontraban en un sitio escondido, contaba con lo necesario, tenía 4 habitaciones, en una de ellas se encontraban todas las reliquias que hasta ahora tenían, en otra el energon reservado y en otra compartían habitación el líder y Suntreaker, y Arcee tenía una habitación sola. (a petición de ella misma)

Ese disparo hizo que Arcee se despertara de golpe en la madrugada, miró alrededor, pero todo estaba normal, rápidamente se levantó de su litera preocupada por su equipo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de sus amigos, ya en frente de la puerta se dispuso a golpear suavemente, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, escuchó a los dos mechs conversar, sin querer interrumpir, se acercó a la puerta y escuchó una conversación, pero una diferente, una sobre los Autobots…

**No se preocupen que se va a ir aclarando, solo que ahora supuestamente estaba haciendo un proyecto, pero bueno… **

**y… dime tu opinión.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shhh… supuestamente estoy haciendo un proyecto, sinceramente este capítulo lo escribí en clases. Para no dormirme :3**

Arcee POV

Ahí me encontraba parada en frente de la puerta de mis dos únicos compañeros, al oir sus voces mi spark se tranquilizó soltando un suspiro como respuesta. Levanté mi mano derecha, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta: "Tengo que acabar con este secreto" una voz sonó dentro de la habitación, la reconocí inmediatamente, esa voz era de mi líder. Me detuve por un momento bajé mi mano, si intensión de interrumpir, y al parecerme interesante lo que había dicho, apoyé mis manos a la puerta, para sorpresa mía, esta se abrió ligeramente revelando a los dos mechs de espaldas. Sideswipe con los brazos cruzados y con su postura que siempre estaba, un poco más atrás de él Suntreaker, quien sostenía algo en sus manos.

"¿No crees que la reconozcan?"

"No, estoy seguro de eso"

Ya que, lo que Suntreaker sostenía era ilegible desde mi posición, di un pequeño paso adelante, poniéndome sobre las puntas de mis pies, me detuve en seco cuando la puerta soltó un insignificante sonido pero lo suficiente para que lo mechs dentro de la habitación lo pudieran escuchar, rápidamente salí corriendo de ahí, fue tan rápido que los dos mech no me lograron ver, siendo lo más sigilosa que pude llegué a mi habitación, deprisa cerré la puerta y me eche en mi litera, dándome la vuelta, esperando de que no me hayan visto, lo que sentía ahora era miedo.

Author POV

Una vez que Arcee hizo sonar la puerta, Sidewipe volteó bruscamente, por temor a que Arcee haya escuchado lo que había dicho, miró a su compañero, quien le negó con la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección del ruido, Suntreaker corrió detrás de él, al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron con Arcee que yacía en su litera.

"Arcee…" susurró Sideswipe

La habitación se quedó callada por unos segundos, Suntreaker convencido de que Arcee estaba dormida le hizo un gesto a Sideswipe obligándolo a salir.

Arcee lo único que sabía era de que mañana sería algo… diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la demora, es que estoy con las tareas, exámenes, trabajos, proyectos… horrible! Voy a hacer mi mejor intento por actualizar. Un saludo para Bolivia!**

Todo estaba callado, al parecer sin ningún cambio, con un bostezo Arcee se puso de pie, obligándose a sí misma a avanzar unos pasos hacia la puerta y abrirla con cautela.

"¿Dormiste bien?" pregunta el mech marrón oscuro.

"s-si claro" aclara, pero al ver la cara de su amigo preguntó "¿Por qué?"

Sólo un gesto bastó para que la femme azul entendiera lo que el mech quería decirle, obedeciendo los dos salieron hacia la sala donde se encontraba su líder.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, uno algo incómodo para Arcee "Buen día…" habló por fin.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

La voz grave, segura y al mismo tiempo curiosa de su líder, llamó su atención ¿por qué de pronto sus compañeros se preguntaban por su ´descaso´?

"… claro, ¿por qué no?"

"hubo un disparo anoche y creímos que te había despertado" explicó el mech.

"No, estaba dormida ¿de dónde vino?"

"Seguramente de fuera" habló Suntreaker

"¿seguro?, porque se escuchó bastante cerca"

Sideswipe levantó la mirada rápidamente "Dijiste que estabas dormida"

"… lo estaba, pero-"

"¿qué escuchaste? ¿A dónde fuiste?" exigió

"…yo"

"Sideswipe!" gritó Suntreaker

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento,

"no hay tiempo para esto, debemos irnos" habló por fin el mech negro.

"¿a dónde?" quiso saber Arcee

"a recuperar una reliquia"

"¿de quiénes?""

"Los Autobots" contestó Sideswipe "acabaremos de una vez con ellos" mientras daba una señal a su equipo para que salieran.

"… y con este secreto…"

* * *

"¿No deberías estar descansando?" la voz del médico Ratchet retumbó en la sala donde ahora se encontraban.

"Tal vez, pero no puedo" respondió el gran mech parado con los brazos cruzados.

"Optimus… vamos, déjate de tonterías y anda a descansar" aclaró mientras se daba la vuelta para irse "por cierto… es una orden"

Dejando a Optimus con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que un sonido retumbó en la habitación, llamando la atención de los dos mechs, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron al lugar de donde provino, al abrir la puerta de golpe y entrar en tan solo un segundo, se quedaron paralizados ante la escena en frente de sus ojos.

"Sorpresa…" habló Sideswipe apuntando con su arma a Bulkhead en la cabeza.

Optimus rápidamente deslizó su arma de su brazo, pero sintió algo en su cabeza.

"No lo creo…" dijo una voz femenina atrás de él, Optimus sólo miró encima del hombro.

"Baja el arma" ordenó la fémina, pero al ver que el mech delante suyo era algo terco gritó "¡ahora!"

Con este aviso, Optimus bajó su brazo lentamente, mientras examinaba en silencio la escena. Sideswipe tenía su arma en la cabeza de Bulkhead, obligándolo a permanecer quieto, Suntreaker , tenía a Bumblebee, quien temblaba ligeramente.

"Así que, decidiste volver" habló el líder de los Autobots

"será una visita corta, por el momento sólo quiero la reliquia" contestó Sideswipe.

"Ahí la tienes, ahora largo"

"muy amable" dijo con sarcasmo mientras Suntreaker se acercó para coger la reliquia, pero antes de que pueda levantarla, Optimus volteó rápidamente para coger a Arcee del cuello y levantarla ligeramente, poniéndola delante de él.

"No es necesario que te diga lo que tienes que hacer"

**Bueno, se supone que tenía que ser más largo, pero... estoy muy ocupada con las tareas, exámenes... es horrible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 _**

Sideswipe observó cada movimiento de la escena en frente de sus ojos, debía rendirse, no había otra opción.

"Bien, si eso quieres..." solo basto un movimiento para que Bulkhead quede libre en el suelo a pocos metros delante de él.

"Suelta a Bumblebee" ordena impaciente Optimus.

"Sueltala primero!"

El líder autobot, aumentó la fuerza en su brazo, causando de que tranquilizooltara un gemido de dolor.

Arcee POV

Ahi me encontraba, atrapada por el lider de los Autobots. Du brazo apretaba mi cuello impidiendome respirar con facilidad. Cada minuto que pasaba me preguntaba ¿a que iban a llegar? ¿por que Sideswipe hablaba con el mech azul rojo como si lo conociera? Él nunca mencionó haberlo conocido, o por lo menos habersr comunicado con él.

Entre tanto estar ocupada en mi 'burbuja' escuhamos un disparo, para cuabdo me di cuenta, Sideswipe había disparado a unos fierros encima de nosotros, que cayeron al impacto, formando una inmensa nube de polvo que aumentaba. Dificultando la vista.

Unos de los fierros logró golpear al mech que me sostenía, obligandole a liberarme y enviandolo unos metros más adelante. Lo que alcance a ver fue que el mech anaranjado y blanco se acercó rápidamente. Me quede mirando, parada sin hacer nada, de pronto sentia curiosidad hacia ellos. No pude aguantar más y empecé a toser, tal vez fue eso lo que ayudó a mis compañeros a saber de mi posición. Rápidamente Suntreaker tomó mi brazo y me llevó tratando de encontrar una salida.

El polvo apenas se disperso, pero lo suficiente como para ver... Una puerta, una salida, puse mi mano cubriendo mi boca para tratar de no respirar, a pesar de mi gran esfuerzo por ver, mi visión seguia siendo la misma, polvo.

Sentí un jalón que me obligó a avanzar, no sabia a donde, lo único que supe es que ya no estabamos dentro de la habitación.

"Solo sigue avanzando y pase lo que pase, no quiero que mires atrás" una voz me dijo.

Seguimos avanzando, recién me había dado cuenta de que esos fierros eran el soporte del techo donde nos encontrabamos, ahora todo se estaba derrumbando, haciendo más polvo. Me era imposible respirar, cada paso que daba parecia estar mas lejos de la salida, grandes pedazos de metal caian del techo cerrando el camino, no había mucha luz, habían sido destruidas

Pero la realidad era esta, el lugar se derrumbaba con nksotros dentro y los Autobots ¿que era de ellos? Esa pregunta resono varias vecrs en mi mente, obligandome a mirar atras, nada, ni una señal de ellos. Reuni las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para seguir avanzando junto con mis dos compañeros.

Autor POV

"¿estas bien?" preguntó preocupado el médico Autobot, mientras apartaba la gran nube de polvo de su cara.

"Nada grave Ratchet..." contestó con voz grave el mech, ambos poniendose de pie.

"Bueno..." suspiró Ratchet "todo se esta cayendo a pedazos, ese trío lo va a pagar" retumbo furioso el mech, apretandl los puños se dio media vuelta para ir tras ellos. Optimus lo detuvo

"Me encaragre de eso amigo, ahora lo importante es que todos salgan de aquí " trnquilizo.

Dicho esto, Ratchet fue en busca demas miembros del equipo y los ayudó a incorporarse. Una vez todos de pie salieron por la salida de emergencia a poca distancia de ahí. Optimus observó a su equipo ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo él no iba a irse de ahí sin cumplir con lo dicho anteriormente a su amigo. Salió de la habitación dirigiendose a los robots que causaron el desastre.

Arcee POV

Una luz se divisaba no muy lejos, era la luz del exterior, faltaba povo para salir. Sideswipe iba adelante, seguido fe Suntreaker y yo iba al último. El hecho de no poder respirar me hacia difícil seguir el paso a mis compañeros.

"¡Rapido!" nos exigía Sideswipe ya fuera del lugar, Suntreaker poco después llego, yo estaba a punto de salur cuando un disparo hizo que las paredes se desplomaran bloqueando totalmente la salida.

Cuandp me di la vuelta vi al mech azul y rojo con su brazo aún extendido y con su arma. En su rostro se reflejaba claro que queria acabar conmigo, era lógico, después de haber destruido el lugar.

Me aleje lo mas que pude de él, paso su brazo de apuntar al techo a apuntarme a mí, como si nos leyeramos el pensamiento, me quede quieta mirandolo fijamente, ambos esperando una respuesta, lentamente fue recargando su arma y solo faltaba que me disparara una vez para acabar con mi vida...


	5. Chapter 5

_**lamento haberlas confundido skaylex y Cytrey. Se supone que tenía que ser más largo pero estoy con poco tiempo.**_

Aún me miraba... No habíamos apartado la vista el uno al otro.

No me perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, su arma empezó a formar el color del energon. Casi cerré los ojos para esperar el disparo...

El sentir pedazos de la la pared a mi lado, me hizo saber que aún estaba con vida. Esos pedazos se derrumbaron formando una salida. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos sup que él había disparado a un lado y no a mí. ¿por qué?

"Vete de aquí"

Su voz hizo que me confunda aún más. Los pasos de sus compañeros retumbaron

"Ahora!" me gritó, ya que no me había movido.

Esto me hizo reaccionar, miré en dirección de donde venían los pasos, probablemente el mech naranja y el verde. No me quedé para averiguarlo, rápidamente me dirigí donde había disparado. Me detuve por un momento, el mech azul y rojo tenía la mirada encima del hombro. Baje la mirada y salí, para ver a mis dos compañeros tratando de entrar.

"Arcee!" me dijo Suntreaker mientras me dio un abrazo que por poco me quedo sin aire.

Aún estaba tratando de descifrar mi llegada hasta afuera. No dejaba de mirar atrás.

"Lograste salir, sin ayuda" la voz de Sideswipe sonaba diferente, lo suficiente como para notar preocupación "felicidades"

"Y-yo si" traté de hablar

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó finalmente.

"Si... Volvamos antes de que nos encuentren"

Sideswipe y Suntreaker compartieron una mirada curiosa. Piensen lo que piensen, no dijeron nada. Fingí no haber notado sus miradas y salimos de ahí.

* * *

Al llegar por fin a casa. No quería hablar acerca de lo que pasó, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me derribe en la litera.

_¿por qué? _esa pregunta daba vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Yo era consciente que el mech anaranjado quería acabar con nosotros. Según me había enterado, esa era una de sus propiedades más importantes.

Me di la vuelta, no había tenido una reflexión así desde... mis padres, siempre me había preguntado que pasó con ellos. Sideswipe y Suntreaker me dijeron que me encontraron cerca de Kaon. Según ellos mis padres habían muerto en una batalla y ellos me salvaron de los Decepticons que querían matarme cuando era bebé.

No creía eso, pero no me atreví a preguntar más. Fuera como fuera, ellos me habían cuidado. Crecí al lado de ellos y les debía mucho.

* * *

Autor POV

Optimus desaparece su arma, cuando Ratchet y Bulkhead entran al sitio. Él era consciente que si Ratchet encontraba a cualquiera de los 3 que destruyeron los que sus padres le habían dejado. Era capaz de acabar con cualquiera.

Bulkhead tenía su arma preparada "¿donde están?"

"No están" contesta Optimus sin darse la vuelta.

"¿que? Dijiste que te ibas a hacer cargo" se quejó el médico.

"Lo dije, pero ya se habían ido cuando llegué. No siempre consigues lo que quieres Ratchet"

"¿y tú lo querías?"

Optimus levantó la mirada, tal vez Ratchet vio lo que pasó.

"No me hagas caso. Gracias por intentarlo" corrige y sale de la habitación seguido de Bulkhead.

Optimus se da la vuelta lentamente analizando la repuesta de su amigo.

* * *

Arcee POV

Me levanté, miré la hora. Ya eran las 11 de la noche. ni si quiera lo noté. De tanto pensar caí en la recarga.

"¿segura que estás bien?"

Me senté al escuchar de Suntreaker.

Aún estaba soñolienta, no me esforze en disimularlo. Agarré mi cabeza y con un bostezo perezoso contesté " si, ¿por qué no lo estaría?"

Me miró por un rato, como si tratara de ver lo que pasó en mis ojos. "¿que pasó allá?"

Ahora, yo lo miraba fijamente, "Nada, ¿q-qué podría haber pasado?"

"Arcee te conozco, lo suficiente como para saber que algo pasó allá"

Me tomé unos segundos en contestar, estaba luchando conmigo misma para mentir o decir la verdad "Suntreaker... ¿que pasaría si te digo que no salí sola de ahí?"

_**en el próximo trataré de que halla más explicaciones.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Había tomado su tiempo en analizar mi pregunta, mientras él lo hacía, yo me daba cuenta de que era una tontería decirle lo qué paso. Aún me costaba trabajo creer que el líder de los Autobots me salvó y aún me preguntaba el porqué.

Suntreaker abrió la boca y sus labios empezaron a dibujar unas palabras. Pero yo las tomé antes de que salieran al aire.

"No, olvídalo...es una tontería"

"Arcee" me miró por un rato

Me paré rápido de la litera "oye, si no te importa... Necesito descansar un rato" Dije mientras abría la puerta y sabiendo que me había pasado casi toda la tarde durmiendo.

Era obvio, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. Pero no podía contarle lo que pasó, no amtes de que yo lo averigue primero y ya estaba planeando cómo.

Me senté en la litera, con un suspiro de calma.

Esperé un rato, hasta que abrí la puerta y salí, no tenía idea a donde, pero quería hacer algo más que sentarme en mi litera y mirar el reloj.

Me dirigí hasta el cuarto donde estaban las reliquias, el energon y algunas cosas viejas. Abrí la puerta y solo la escuché cerrarse atrás mío, mientras avanzaba. Sobre las grandes repizas, yacían las reliquias, una llamó mi atención y mientras la levantaba, una especie de libro calló al suelo, con una foto sobresaliendo.

Dejé la reliquia en su sitio y me puse de rodillas, cogí la foto. Era una femme, pequeña, el color de su armadura era parecido al mío, hasta podría jurar que era la mía. Las mantas cubrían su cara y parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Observé luego su collar, en ese momento imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Cerré el libro y lo puse donde estaba, menos la foto, la foto venía conmigo.

Con la foto en la mano, me dirigí a la habitación de mis compañeros. Pero me detuve cuando Suntreaker entró.

Mi curiosidad, como siempre, actuó y me caminé más cerca de la habitación. Para suerte mía, estaba un poco abierta. Me quedé ahí.

"La salvó..." escuché la voz de Suntreaker.

"¿que?" seguida de Sideswipe. "Imposible, no puede reconocerla"

"Pero lo hizo!"

"Como puede recordar a una femme que no ha visto desde que era bebé"

Aparté la mirada, y la dirigí hacia la foto en mis manos, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que decían mis compañeros ¿acaso se referían a mí? ¿que tenía que ver conmigo? Me estaba a punto de ir, pero ya no podía seguir con esas preguntas en mi cabeza. Empuje la puerta.

Sentí sus miradas detenerse en mí "¿quien, a quien se refieren?"

El silencio contestó mi pregunta, insisti nuevamente.

* * *

Optimus. POV

¿Que fue lo que hize? Aún mantenía la imagen de esa femme.

El color de su armadura me hacía recordar a... Una pequeña, que no la volví a ver después de una fiesta por su nacimiento y después de que desapareció...

Me encariñe rápido con esa pequeña, sentí una conexión con ella, no era una de padre a hijo, esta era diferente, como si estuviese esperando que crezca para poder estar con ella. Sin embargo, lo que pasó con ella aún nadie lo supo con exactitud...

**Reviews =3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo lamentooo... Me confundi en el capítulo 4. Quería avisar lo antes posible, pero estaba en examenes y sinceramente me era imposible, por suerte hoy fue el último... Solo tengo que sobrevivir a la entrega de libretas... xc El capítulo ya esta editado. Pueden pasar a ver...si quieren... xD**

Habían pasado solo unos segundos, y aún el silencio era la única respuesta.

"Y bien...?" insistió nuevamente.

"Arcee.. Crei que estabas dormida..." replicó Suntreaker, fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

"Aun no me han respondido"

Ante la insistencia de la femme, Suntreaker quizo desviarse del tema, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, algo. Estaba a punto de tomar la palabra cuando Sideswipe lo interrumpió toscamente.

"Arcee, este es un tema delicado" corrigio Sideswipe

Suntreaker tenia dudas de lo que tramaba su líder y no podía imaginarse que todo lo que pasó salga a la luz ahora, era cierto que le habían ocultado bastante pero ellos mismos decidieron que eso no se entere.

"¿que tanto?" preguntó la femme curiosa

"Lo suficiente" empezó Sideswipe "no creo que este sea el momento para enterarte" lo dijo tratando de no ser muy duro con ella, porque sabía bien que ella no se daría media vuelta e irse, por lo contrario, no saldria de ahí hasta tener una respuesta.

"Hablan de... ¿mis padres?"

Silencio, nuevamente. Nadie sabía que decir. Sideswipe se percato de que no podía seguir inventando cosas, y si lo hacía Arcee averiguaria por su cuenta. Es una femme lista después de todo. Además odiaba mentirle a su femme.

Después de escuchar y repetir las palabras de la femme mentalmente, Sideswipe soltó un suspiro antes de continuar diciendo "...si Arcee... Estábamos hablando de tus padres"

Tanto Arcee como Suntreaker quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del mech negro. Cuando Arcee desvío la mirada a un lado, Sideswipe le daba algunas señas a Suntreaker de lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Que pasa con ellos?"

El mech negro desvío su mirada antes de continuar "nada, solo es..." No podía decirlo, cada vez que lo recordaba lo hacía partirse en mil pedazos. Se creía capaz, pero al ver sus dulces ópticos azules lo hacían incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna. ¿cual seria la reacción de ella? Eso temía, él no quería que su amada femme sufra, o peor aún, que los odie.

La femme azul se acercó al mech diciendole "Sideswipe, como halla sido, ahora...no importa, ustedes estuvieron conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Les debo mucho ¿no creen?" dijo muy inocente, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre los brazos de Sideswipe. Antes de dirigirle una mirada tierna a Suntreaker.

El mech se sintió mas tranquilo después de escuchar a la femme, le hizo un gesto para sentarse al igual que Sunteaker.

"Escuha Arcee, no todo fue como te contamos" dijo delicadamente Sideswipe "todo ocurrió hace años... Una noche, Suntreaker y yo estábamos cerca de Iacon, cuando escuchamos gritos y disparos. No estábamos seguros si irnos o ir a averiguar, nos convencimos de lo segundo y nos acercamos. Cuando llegamos... Bueno, supimos de que Megatron estaba dentro de la casa de donde provenia los ruidos, practicamente destruyendo todo, junto con varios Decepticons más. Lo vimos saliendo del lugar, con prácticamente todos muertos. Lo que llamo nuestra atención fue al mirar a un lado en un callejón, estaban..."

Sideswipe hizo una pausa, sabiendo que Arcee se estaba imaginando lo que estaba contando y a pesar de eso no lograba ver ninguna lagrima corriendo por su mejila, pero pudo notar la preocupación en su rostro.

"...Una femme, muy bella al igual que tú, ella llevaba a una bebé en sus brazos, estaba tratando de salir del lugar, pero se dio cuenta de que Megatron la estaba siguiendo, así que..." dio un suspiro, mientras que Arcee oculto su rostro en sus manos "... Dejó a la niña y se dirigió donde Megatron y en solo unos segundos ella...murió..."

su mirada se dirigió a arcee que no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. Ella estaba con las rodillas juntas y con las manos en su cara. él la abrazo y continuó.

"Te encontramos y salimos de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya era tarde para salvar a tu madre..." terminó.

"Tu madre fue muy valiente para enfrentarse a Megatron" comentó Suntreaker.

"¿por qué no lo dijeron antes?" dijo Acee quitandose las lágrimas del rostro.

"Creimos que era lo mejor mantenerlo así, hasta que seas mayor y comprender lo que pasó "

Hubo un silencio, Arcee apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, cubriendo su rostro.

"Arcee..." comenzó Sideswipe "¿estas bien?"

"Si... Solo... necesito estar sola un rato..." avisó antes de salir de la habitación, como si esta estuviese en llamas.

"¿sigues creyendo que fue la mejor opción?" preguntó Suntreaker.

"Prefiero esto, a que se entere lo que realmente pasó... "

* * *

Arcee llegó a su litera y no dudo en tirarse, esa 'aclaración' de sus compañeros le trajo más preguntas que respuestas, sin embargo, ella ya no quería hablar más del tema. No sabía si culpar a su madre por no dejarla morir... Tal vez sería más fácil estar muerta.

Pero no estaba segura. ¿todo lo que le habían dicho es verdad?

**Nose, tuuu?**


End file.
